The Barren Sky
| image = Barren Sky.jpg| harvestnodetier = 7 }} The arid side of the Overrealm is baked in eternal sunshine. Aviaks rule here, divided into various allegiances and waging their own wars. Here you may uncover the palaces of past and present inhabitants. Travel The Barren Sky can be accessed via Ulteran Spires. *The Ulteran Spire zone-in point is on The Whisperwind Isle at . *Two additional spires exist in the zone, but they can only be used to leave this zone and travel to any of the many zones in the world now accessible by spire. The leave-only spires are at: :*Isle of Awakening spire is at the loc: :*Isle of Desolation spire is at the loc: Travel Between Islands The cloud travel system was updated and all instant cloud routes are now connected, without any need to switch clouds from island to island. (with LU57) *When you click on the cloud at each landing pad, a map opens with all of the possible cloud travel locations. *In the same update that connected all of the cloud routes, the animated cloud ride was removed and you now instantly travel to the location you select from the map. Anyone with a flying mount can also fly between islands using a mount instead. *Plip of the Overrealms Travel Agency manages tours of the Barren Sky via cloud for adventurers who miss the old travel system. Geography Like all zones in the Overrealm, the Barren Sky is a set of islands floating in a void. Chains connect some of the islands, and dangle from others. A safe camp is located on Whisperwind Isle, called . It is found next to the Ulteran Spire on that island. A few services are provided here, such as a merchant and mender. Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Location |- | Palace of the Awakened | 65-72 | Group | Shared Dungeon | Isle of Awakening |- | The Nest of the Great Egg | 62-67 | Group | Instance | Whisperwind Isle |- | The Vaults of El'Arad | 65-70 | Group | Instance | Isle of Awakening |} Raids ! Raid Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Difficulty ! Location |- | Ascent of the Awakened | 68-73 | 2 Groups | Easy | Isle of Discord |- | Audience with the Guardian | 68-73 | 4 Groups | Easy | Isle of Discord |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | The Thundering Steppes | 20-30 | Down | via Ulteran Spire on Whisperwind Isle |- | Nektulos Forest | 20-30 | Down | via Ulteran Spire on Whisperwind Isle |- | Tenebrous Tangle | 55-62 | Elsewhere | via portal on Isle of Desolation |- | The Bonemire | 64-70 | Elsewhere | via portal on Isle of Awakening |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | Whisperwind Isle | Only revive point in this zone (note as of 10/8/10 this is not true) |} Quests See the Barren Sky Timeline. Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | The Mystic Lake | 55-67 | Fallen Dynasty | |- | Loping Plains | 60-70 | Faydwer | More solo quests |- | The Bonemire | 64-70 | The Overrealm | |} Islands *Isle of Desolation **Portal to Tenebrous Tangle *Isle of Discord **Dungeon: Ascent of the Awakened *Whisperwind Isle **Instance: The Nest of the Great Egg *Isle of the Guardians *Isle of Awakening **Portal to The Bonemire **Dungeon: Palace of the Awakened **Instance: The Vaults of El'Arad *Isle of Aversion *Blackwind Isle *Strifewind Isle. Narrow passage to center of island at , then climb wall at *Isle of Eaglewatch *Prisoner's Isle *Cloudmist Isle *Isle of the Watchers Map Map courtesy of Sakshale, at gz.equoria.net